


Oh, Gott

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Boerne Is Hurt, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Thiel Is Hurting, Torture, es ist, no slash in here aber kann man so lesen, oof
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: „Wenn er sich schon verhält, wie der Allmächtige, soll er auch so sterben.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Oh, Gott

**Author's Note:**

> Fast Weihnachten, aber hier geht's nicht um Jesus' Geburt, sondern um den Tod.  
> Yeah wenn ich keine Jesus fics mehr schreiben kann, weil ich keine Ideen mehr hab, schreib ich halt Jesus fics über andere Characters. Viel Spaß und vergebt mir eventuelle Fehler :)

Letztendlich war es ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter gewesen.

Sie hatten Boerne in den frühen Morgenstunden des Mittwochs in dem dunklen Kellergewölbe gefunden.

„Oh, Gott.“

Bei dem Anblick war Thiel beinahe selbst in Ohnmacht gefallen; er hatte den ganzen Tag kaum etwas getrunken, noch weniger gegessen und hatte die letzten vier Nächte zusammen vielleicht zehn Stunden Schlaf bekommen. Kurz gesagt, Thiel war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben, konnte er sich gerade noch mit den Händen auf dem kalten feuchten Steinboden abfangen und sank neben Boernes regloser Form am Boden, während die Notärzte um ihn herum versuchten, diesen zu stabilisieren.

_„Wenn er sich schon verhält, wie der Allmächtige, soll er auch so sterben.“_

Die Worte von Boernes Entführer. Niemals hätte Thiel gedacht, dass er das so ernst gemeint hatte. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er Boerne hier finden würde, halb verblutet, mit Wunden, die ihm bei jedem anderen schon schwer zu schaffen gemacht hätten.

Aber es war Boerne. Deswegen war alles noch viel schlimmer. Thiel beugte sich zur Seite und übergab sich. Vage registrierte er, dass ihn jemand sanft zur Seite schob, sodass er an einer der blutbefleckten Wände lehnte. Das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen – ob es Tränen waren, oder ob sein Körper inzwischen einfach aufgab, wusste er nicht.

Irgendwie kam er dann heim. Nadeshda nahm ihn mit.

„Professor Boerne wird’s wieder gut gehen“, hatte sie gesagt, aber selbst in seinem Zustand sah Thiel, dass sie das selbst nicht so wirklich glaubte.

Thiel schlief ein, sobald er in sein Schlafzimmer getaumelt war und die Matratze unter sich spürte.

Und dann wachte er wieder auf. Er brauchte einen Moment, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie Boerne gefunden hatten, doch das Adrenalin, das ihn beim Aufwachen durchströmt hatte, hielt ihn hellwach. Da konnte er genauso gut aufstehen.

Alles fühlte sich falsch an, als wolle die Welt ihn überzeugen, sie sei echt, wenn doch die Details ein wenig anders waren, als er sie kannte. Es war fünf Uhr nachmittags als Thiel zum ersten Mal seit Tagen frühstückte.

Das Krankenhaus roch steril und Thiel kam besagtes Frühstück beinahe wieder hoch.

Boerne durfte er nicht besuchen. Eine Krankenpflegerin auf der Intensivstation ließ ihn jedoch wissen, dass Boernes Zustand inzwischen stabil war. Überleben würde er.

Auf dem Heimweg liefen die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht, in Zeitlupe wieder vor ihm ab. _Foto-blitze, die den Tatort aufnahmen, die Peitsche, der gebrochene Griff derer. Die Blutflecken an allen Wänden. „Schlimmer als beim Schlachter“, hatte jemand gescherzt und Thiel hatte sich übergeben._ Das wusste er noch.

_Die Nägel._

Die Nägel hatten sich Thiel am meisten eingebrannt. _Einer war noch in Boernes Handgelenk gesteckt._

_Die Hände, zu jeder Zeit so präzise gepflegt, und nun blutüberströmt und verkrustet, Verstümmelt._

Ob Boerne je wieder arbeiten könnte?

Ausgerechnet der Gedanke trieb Thiel die Tränen in die Augen.

Den Rest der Woche hatte er noch frei, aber danach musste er wieder arbeiten. Eine Arbeit, die nicht mit Boerne harmonierte, nur um dann nach Hause zu kommen, in ein Haus, in dem Boerne nicht war.

Thiel war um kurz vor acht zu Hause.

Was machte man jetzt? Was machte man denn, wenn sich alle Gedanken nur um den Schmerz einer anderen Person drehten und dieser Schmerz auch einen selbst verletzte?

Abendessen, schlafen.

Frühstücken, wenn man einen Kaffee und ein Stück Knäckebrot Frühstück nennen konnte.

Sein Handy klingelte.

„Hm?“

„Frankie?“

„Vaddern.“

„Ich hab gehört, was passiert is.“

„Hm.“

_Erinnerungen an das leuchtende rot von erneut aufgeplatzten Wunden, Striemen, die sich über einen Rücken zogen, der normal muskulös, nun jedoch gebrechlich gekrümmt am Boden lag._

„Alles okay?“

„Mmh.“

_Der Geruch. Blut. Klebrig an seinen Fingern, als er neben dem Körper zusammenbrach. Klebrig._

Er spürte es immer noch in seinen Poren. Konnte es nicht abwaschen.

Geistesabwesend ging er zum Waschbecken.

„Komm, red‘ mit mir. Ich weiß doch, dass er dir wichtig ist.“

Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt die Hände waschen. Schrubben, aber das Blut klebte immer noch. Warm. Lebendig. Lebendiger als Boerne.

„Alles gut, Vaddern“

Die Haut an seinen Knöcheln war aufgeplatzt. War das jetzt sein Blut oder Boernes?

„Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?“

„Lass gut sein.“

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten da.“

Piepsen. Aufgelegt.

Thiel drehte den Hahn wieder zu. Seine Hände schmerzten, aber die aufgeplatzte Haut hörte schon wieder auf zu bluten.

Nichts war so schlimm, wie das Wissen, dass er selbst an allem schuld war.

_„Entschuldigen Sie?“ hatte der Mann gefragt. Groß, blond, freundlich, vielleicht Anfang dreißig._

_„Ja?“_

_„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo Professor Boerne ist?“_

_„Noch im Institut. Der Herr Professor musste noch länger bleiben und konnte mich nicht heimfahren.“_

_Thiel wusste selbst nicht, warum er ausgerechnet das gesagt hatte. Aber diese Worte waren es gewesen. Thiel hatte dem Täter gesagt, wo Boerne war._

Im Krankenhaus ließ man ihn wieder nicht zu Boerne. Er schlafe.

„War er denn wach?“

„Kurzzeitig“, kam die Antwort.

Thiel schluckte und versuchte, sich keine zu großen Hoffnungen zu machen.

Herbert fuhr ihn heim.

Am Freitag wurde er erwartet.

„Herr Thiel.“

„Ja?“ Vielleicht doch zu hoffnungsvoll.

„Er hat nach Ihnen gefragt.“

Sein Herz fing an zu rasen.

„Und?“

„Folgen Sie mir.“

Boerne war blass. Seine Hände bandagiert, ein Arm im Gips; er lag auf dem Bauch, sein Rücken, wie die Hände bandagiert. Die Haare leicht zerzaust. Als Thiel sich räusperte, öffnete er die Augen.

Er nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett platz.

Boerne betrachtete ihn schweigend. Er mochte zerbrechlich wirken, doch seine Augen waren wach und scharf, trotz der Schmerzmittel.

„Ich wusste…“

Eine Pause, in der Boerne sich sichtlich anstrengte, weitere Worte zu äußern.

„… dass Sie mich finden.“

Thiel kamen wieder die Tränen. Das taten sie zu oft.

Boerne bewegte eine Hand und es war klar zu erkennen, dass er große Schmerzen hatte.

„Thiel… bitte.“

Er zögerte, bevor er seine Hand sachte neben Boernes legte. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich; mehr konnte Thiel ihm nicht geben, er konnte ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen, doch der Blick, den Boerne ihm schenkte, zeigte ihm, dass es irgendwie trotzdem half.

„Du schaffst das,“ presste Thiel hervor. Er wollte nicht weinen. Nicht vor Boerne.

„Okay.“

Dann schwiegen sie zusammen.

Nach drei Wochen entließ Boerne sich selbst.

Diesmal brachte Thiel es nicht übers Herz, eine Haushaltshilfe anzustellen und nahm sich Urlaub. Er konnte die mitleidigen Gesichter von all seinen Mitarbeitern sowieso nicht mehr sehen.

Thiel hätte nicht gedacht, dass seine Schuldgefühle noch stärker werden würden. Doch als er unter Boernes Anweisung das erste Mal seine Bandagen wechselte, hätte er sich nicht schlechter fühlen können. Jedes Mal, wenn Boerne zusammenzuckte, fuhr es Thiel so schmerzhaft ins Herz, dass er es kaum aushielt.

Noch immer plagten ihn nachts Alpträume, die er nicht abschütteln konnte; Boerne, der vor ihm verblutete, der unter seinen Händen starb, manchmal wortlos, manchmal unter Stöhnen oder gequälten Schreien. Noch immer konnte Thiel nicht ruhig schlafen, ohne das Blut zu sehen, den gebrochenen Körper, leere Augen.

Thiel wusste, dass er sich zu sehr ins Selbstmitleid verlief. Doch sich jetzt für Boerne aufzuopfern und ihm seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit und Kraft zu schenken, schien seine Schuldgefühle zu lindern. Als könnte er jetzt, indem er für Boerne litt, seine Taten und Fehler ungeschehen machen.

Aber das ging nicht.

Es gab nur Boerne, der irgendwie netter war als sonst, der sich nicht wehrte – vielleicht weil er das nicht konnte, obwohl er immer noch streiten könnte. Und es nicht tat. Es gab nur Boerne, der verletzt und gebrochen war und trotzdem so viel stärker als Thiel. Es gab nur Boerne, der weiterlebte und von Tag zu Tag Fortschritte machte.

Thiel wusste nicht wie, oder woher Boerne die Kraft nahm, aber irgendwie zog er ihn mit.

Irgendwie ging es auch Thiel von Tag zu Tag besser.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet,  
> yell @ me


End file.
